


[Podfic] here it comes, the first day

by Ellejabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: "Harry doesn't feel like a golden boy. Hell, he can't even make it through a barbecue."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] here it comes, the first day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [here it comes, the first day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012468) by [noislesspatientspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiselesspatientspider/pseuds/noiselesspatientspider)  
> Recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 Podfic Gothic anthology "In Our Bedroom After the War"

Recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 Podfic Gothic anthology "In Our Bedroom After the War"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188450677@N04/49896193617/in/dateposted-public/)

[google drive - download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-0IaW3i3bYgEQtBK-fSVSfX-Q7pI6h1v/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you noiselesspatientspider for giving permission to read your beautiful fic!


End file.
